This application relates generally to a support assembly for supporting articles in an orderly and yet easily accessible relationship. The present invention relates particularly to an article support assembly which may be readily built up to a desired height, and which can also be readily dissembled or knocked down when not in use to facilitate storage or shipping of the assembly.
There are numerous types of article support facilities in which a number of articles are loosely supported, and sometimes stacked, on large open shelving units. A typical example exists in automobile part storage centers. Large shelving units in which the shelves are typically spaced apart by 12, 18 or 24 inches generally support many different types of automobile parts in a manner which is intended to make them readily accessible to a merchant. Small, unpackaged, parts are often loosely supported on the shelving units. Packages of articles, such as automobile light bulb cases are generally stacked on the shelving units. Applicant has found that there is an existing need for article support assemblies which can support various articles in a compact, orderly and readily accessible condition on such shelving units, which are easy to assemble and disassemble, which are stable when built-up to various heights, and which are inexpensive to manufacture.